1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device for use at home or in a gym by which the user can simulate climbing a ladder.
2. Background Art
Commercially available exercise devices which simulate climbing are known to those skilled in the art. However, such conventional exercise devices are replete with many shortcomings. For example, some conventional exercise devices work on a sprocket and chain drive system which is known to generate repeated impact forces to the ankles and knees of the user. Consequently, the user may experience pain and the eventual deterioration of his knees after prolonged use of a sprocket and chain driven device. Other exercise devices include hydraulic motors to enable the user to vary the intensity of the workout. Such hydraulic motors are typically mounted at out of the way and inconvenient locations, which makes the motor hard to service as well as expensive to repair. Still other exercise devices include gripping spikes and supports to be coupled to the hands and/or feet of the user. Such spikes and supports are frequently insensitive to the user's physique and fail to adequately conform to the various gyrations of the user's body during the exercise workout which can lead to discomfort and possible injury. Yet other conventional devices include structure support bars that are located immediately in front of and close to the body of the user so as to impede the workout and/or lead to inconvenience in that the user must be on guard to avoid contact with such support bars during the exercise process.